


Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts w/ Tony Stark

by PinkEasterEggs



Series: Tony Stark: PR God [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Humor, Interviews, Late Late Show, No Plot/Plotless, Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: Tony Stark goes on James Corden's Late Late Show where they play a popular game and Tony reveals maybe a bit too much





	Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts w/ Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so this is a series now?? I keep watching these videos and imagining what our favourite Genius, Billionaire, Playboy and Philanthropist would do in these interviews.
> 
> Enjoy:))))

The crowd cheers as the screen comes back on from a short adverts break. The words ‘SPILL YOUR GUTS OR FILL YOUR GUTS’ is displayed with a picture of a woman’s side profile and a fork. Just like each time before, James Corden is sitting at a round table, various assortments of foul looking food decorated in long lines.

Tony Stark is sitting opposite him, a look of distain and disgust on his face. He’s dressed in a fancy suit, black with a red tie. The sunglasses on his face are tinged red.

“Alright!” James Corden yells as the crowd starts to die down. “Let’s see what we have here.”

“I can smell the fish from here,” Tony scrunches up his face, fake gagging as James Corden rolls the table around to show each foul concoction.

James Corden lets out a laugh, the camera featuring a severed fish head. “Yep, that’ll be the Fish Eyes!”

He rolls the table around again. “We also have: Bird Saliva!” Tony lets out a groan.

“Cow tongue!”

“Pig Flesh Jelly!”

“Centipede Yogurt!”

“One dead giant Spider!”

“A Ghost Pepper smoothie!”

“And finally: Turkey Testicles!”

The camera shows a birds-eye view of the assorted foods, each one laid out on a long, white plate. There’s a small candle in the middle of the circular table and the two men have a small spit bucket beside their chairs.

“This is going to be foul,” Tony peers over at the smoothie. “Is that really Ghost Pepper?”

“Well, you might find out soon!” James Corden laughs. Tony groans again. “Okay Tony, you know the rules. You ask me the first question.”

Tony slaps his hands together. “Oh great!” He eyes the food in front of him. “I’m going to give you. . . the Cow Tongue!” The table is turned as James picks at the small piece of tongue on a skewer. 

The host eyes it with apprehension whilst Tony reads the card with the question on it. “Oh no,” James mumbles when Tony lets out a small laugh.

“This is good. James,” Tony sits up straighter, with a smirk. “Out of all the guests who have appeared on your show, which one do you hate the most?”

James gives a pained expression as the crowd laughs. “You know i can’t answer that!” He says to someone behind the camera. “I physically can’t answer that!”

“And i don’t want to hear you say me,” Tony laughs as James slowly picks up the skewer. 

James stares at the person behind the camera for one second before he shows the cow tongue in his mouth. The crowd cheers as he chews, his eyes squeezed tight in disgust.

“How was it?” Tony smirks at him. “Better than steak?”

James chugs some water, gagging slightly. “Not bad— a bit chewy in places.” The ground laughs again, a few people in the audience yelling eww!

“Ah, now your turn!” James speaks with new glee as he looks around the table. “And i think i’ll give you. . . . the Ghost Pepper smoothie!” The table is turned so the large glass is in front of the guest.

“I knew you would,” Tony groans. “I’m sure it’s not even that bad.”

James Corden laughs, shaking his head. “This is Ghost Pepper— do you know how hot that is?”

Tony shurgs. “I have a Pepper at home whose hotter!”

James laughs loudly, his head titled back as the audience cheers. He picks up the card, reading it over quickly. “How much do you spend on one Iron Man suit alone?”

Tony thinks it over for one second, not even looking at the smoothie before him. “Around several million each suit.”

James’ eyes widen, his mouth open in shock. “You spend several million on each suit? How many do you even have?”

“Too many to count,” Tony shoots the camera a smirk. “I am a billionaire, you know. No dent to my pocket.”

James Corden shakes his head with a smile. “Man, this is the goal.” Tony barks out a laugh.

“My turn!” He explains, spinning the table slowly with thought. “I’m going to give you . . . the Fish Eyes!”

James groans again, picking up one of them. Its smaller than it looks, with the pupils dilated. He gags as he sniffs it.

“Foul, right?” Tony smirks.

“What’s the question?” James squints, trying not to gag again.

Tony reads the card. “Okay, so i’m the first Avenger that you’ve ever had on your show. Rank these three other Avengers from Most Wanted on the show to Least Wanted on the show.”

The crowd laughs again, people snickering as James groans again. “I really don’t want to make enemies of the Avengers!”

Tony shrugs. “Don’t worry, they won’t mind— depending on who you pick, that is.” James Corden groans again.

“Who’re the three Avengers?”

Tony smirks again, letting out a short laugh. “Captain America,” the crowd cheers at his name. “Alright settle down.” He jokes, making James Corden laugh loudly again.

“Black Widow and Thor!” The audience makes ‘ooooooo’ noises as James ponders over the thought.

“Well,” he pauses for a second. “Captain America would have to be Most Wanted.”

Tony nods. “Understandable. Capsicle wouldn’t know what to do but he’s a fan favourite.”

James groans. “Thor would be really cool but i would rather not be killed by the Black Widow.”

“It’s your call,” Tony shoots the camera another smirk. “Nat might even give you mercy.”

James Corden pauses again before shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah i’ll go with Thor then Widow.”

“So just to be clear,” Tony teases. “Black Widow is last?” He turns to the camera. “You hear that Natasha?”

James lets out a laugh, covering his face with his hands. “I take it back! I take it back!”

“Nuh-uh, no take backs!” 

The crowd laughs at the pair before James clears his throat and spins the table so the dead spider is in front of Tony. “Your turn!”

Tony picks up the spider with a frown. “This looks foul.”

“It probably tastes foul too!” James reads the card before turning to the audience. “You’ll love this one! Tony Stark, you recent did a Vogue 73 Questions.”

“Is that the question?” Tony jokes. “The answer is yes.”

James chuckles. “Oh no, no, there’s more. In the video, the world was introduced to your intern Peter Parker!” Tony nods, taking it in. “In said video, you said that he was like your son. Do you have plans to legally adopt him in the future?”

“Pepper will kill me if i answer this,” Tony groans. “So will the kid.”

“Well it’s either a dead spider or your fiancé’s wrath,” James laughs. “Choose wisely. I know what i’d pick!”

Tony stares at the spider for one second longer before shaking his head. “Ugh i can’t do it. The answers yes; we have discussed adoption previously. The kids already mine, he’s in my will and he’s the heir. Why not make it legal?”

The audience screams for a few seconds, people cheering and making noise. Tony just smirks in his casual way, taking in their excitement. Even James Corden looks a bit shocked. “Wow! Oh wow, that’s big!” 

Tony nods. “No papers have been filed yet but they could be in the near future.”

“Wow you’ll be a Dad! We can do playdates!” James laughs, clapping along with the audience. The audio has been altered so the mics still pick up their talk over the crowd.

“I think my kid is a few years older than yours,” Tony shakes his head with a smile. “He can babysit your kids though so we can go out!”

James tilts his head back laughing again before turning to the camera. “You hear that Peter? You can babysit for me soon!”

Once the crowd dies down, Tony claps his hands together. “Alright, my final choice for you will be the Centipede Yogurt!” The yogurt is egg coloured with a handful of dead centipedes littered across the top. James eyes it for one second before pulling a face and looking away.

“And the question is: how much money did you once have to pay a guest to appear on the show?” Tony barks out a laugh.

“Like any guest?” James pulls a face.

“No the most money you had to pay? The one you had to bribe the most,” Tony clears up. “Be careful, you can make quite a few ex-guests mad here. I want a name too!”

James looks at the person behind the camera again, picking up a spoon with a glare. “Why would you do this to me?” He whines with a small smile as he dips the spoon into the yogurt, a bunch of centipedes sitting on top of the foul looking yogurt.

The audience screams as he places the spoon into his mouth. Tony barks out a laugh as James Corden’s face changes from apprehension to disgust. He spits the rest of it out into the small bucket, chugging down some water.

“It was crunchy!” He yells over the crowds screams. “Yuck!” He chugs more water as the audience dies down. “Okay, okay, last question for you Tony Stark!”

“Hit me,” Tony nods, leaning back in his seat with a sense of cockiness. It doesn’t go unnoticed that he has yet to eat or drink anything foul. “I’m breezing through this.”

“Well then let’s spice it up,” James spins the table so the glass of Bird’s Saliva is in front of him. “Ah this delicacy!” 

Tony leans forward to smell it before gagging. “Oh i’m not drinking that,” he shakes his head.

James lets out a laugh as he reads the card. “You just might!”

“I don’t care what that card says, this is not going down my throat.” Tony crosses his arms. “Come on, hit me with it.”

James’ eyes are wide as he loudly reads the last question of their game. “Tony Stark, tell us the true identity of Spider-Man!”

The crowds makes another ‘ooo’ sound before they all pause, waiting with baited breath. Tony is glaring at the Bird Saliva before him, obviously fighting with himself. He shakes his head and the audience waits to hear the name of the beloved Queens vigilante. Even James Corden leans forward in his seat to hear the person’s name. 

Tony Stark turns to the camera, small frown on his face. His body is angled in the chair so he is facing the audience. He picks up the glass of Bird Saliva, raising it in the air.

“Spider-Man, this one is for you!” He chugs the entire glass of liquid as the crowd lets out a scream. Tony’s loud sigh as he finishes the glass, slamming it down on the table with a tight smirk is barely overheard by the yelling audience.

“Wow and there you have it!” James Corden’s eyes are wide and there’s a large smile on his face. He looks at Tony with amusement as the man makes peace signs at the audience, blowing them kisses occasionally. “This was Tony Stark on Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts!”

The audience continues to cheer as the video goes black. The Late Late Show logo appearing on the screen with some jazzy music.

43M views

 

———————————————————————

 

JamesCforlife

Pray for James Corden, he ain’t dead but he will be if he ever meets Widow

 

IamFeMan

Tony drank that Saliva like nobodies buisness!!!!!!! we stan

 

Starkzson

Tony admitting he wants to adopt Peter is the biggest Dad energy ever

 

AvengersAssemblenow

guys guys tony is gonna adopt peter this isn’t a drill 

 

Hawkguys

we need more IronDad content

 

IamAVision

I’m not a fan of Tony Stark but when he chugged that saliva to keep Spidey’s identity a secret??? RESPECT

**Author's Note:**

> i should really be revising but this just spoke to me, so here we are
> 
> pls comment i love your love
> 
> what favourite interview style should i do next?


End file.
